


145. On the way back to L.A.

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [145]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	145. On the way back to L.A.

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) on the way back to L.A.  
 **players only. backdated to early December, a few days after[the boys make use of Ryan's anniversary gift](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/18109.html).**

Sam prefers these late night flights. He likes the way they turn the lights down low and everyone either watches TV or listens to their music or reads for the most part. Any talking gets done quietly and even babies seem to manage to sleep. He still hates flying, there's no doubt about that, but with a scotch in one hand and Ryan beside him, it's almost vaguely enjoyable. "Know what I'd like to do while we're home?" he murmurs, leaning in close, figuring Ryan won't really mind him interrupting his reading.

"Um." Ryan holds his paperback open with his thumb, and chews his bottom lip in thought. Maybe it was a rhetorical question, but... "I can think of a few things," he says, giving his lover a grin. "But I'm sure you can think of even more."

Sam grins back. "I was thinking of something involving your anniversary present." Giving Ryan a moment to digest that before adding, his words kept real low, "A full-out medical roleplay." Which he knows is not at all on Ryan's sexual to-do list but he's pretty sure he can make it hot as hell for his lover.

 _Christ_. Ryan blows out a breath, rubbing his fingers over his lips. The idea instantly sets him on edge, but didn't he kind of ask for this by giving Sam that speculum? "Wait," he whispers, thinking deeper on Sam's words. "An actual roleplay? Like... like you're a doctor?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, and you're a new patient, come to see me about some problem or another," he says. "Which means I'd have to do a _full_ exam to find out the cause..."

"Fuck." Only Sam could make that sound remotely enticing, Ryan is pretty sure. As it is, though, he has to shift in his seat, trying to work his zipper off of his cock, which is suddenly starting to swell full. "So, um." He swallows hard, and meets Sam's eyes. "We're not overly worried about medical ethics here, are we?"

"Nope," Sam says, shaking his head. "Not even a little."

Ryan grins. "Does that mean I can sue you when you're done?" he asks, his eyes sparkling. "Or, better yet, blackmail you?"

"That might be a whole other roleplay," Sam says, grinning back.

"Oooh, a sequel," Ryan says, trying to smother a snicker. He licks his lips, watching his lover's eyes. "You want that?" he asks in a whisper. And for once he's not teasing: he needs to hear from Sam how much this will turn him on, because that's what's going to suck Ryan in at the start. "You want to open me up wide and just violate me ten different ways?"

Sam nods. "Sounds in your cock, speculum in your ass, clamps on your nipples, who knows what else..." he murmurs, leaning in close, his eyes locked on Ryan's. "Got to have some surprises."

 _Ohhh, god_. Ryan's eyes started to glaze over as soon as Sam mentioned sounds, and the rest just passes in a wash of lovely noise. "Okay," he breathes, his cock hard and straining against denim. He's dangerously close to kissing Sam right now, lulled by the false sense of privacy in the dimness.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, so fucking tempted to fuck Ryan right here, right now, like he did that first time on the way to Sydney. "So... does any of our playroom furniture take a set of stirrups?"

"What?" The question confuses Ryan, distracts him out of the haze he was slipping into. He shakes himself and sits up straight in his own seat. "Um. Uh. Stir...? Oh." His cheeks flush hot. "Um. There's, um, maybe the bondage bench," he says softly, trying to think. "Or the... I could get something."

"Do that," Sam orders. "If you can't fit something on the bondage bench, get something in from Citadel for the day, and some gloves," since they don't usually use them, "and one of those spiky pinwheel things if we don't have one." His grin widening. "You want to make a list?"

Ryan stares. Then blinks. "Oh. Yes. List, yes." He reaches down for his backpack and digs through it for pen and paper, then drops down his tray table so he can start writing. _Spiky pinwheel. Stirrups. Gloves._ Sounds, clamps, the speculum... those things they have already. But lube is always a good purchase anyway.

"Get some forceps and some medical clamps too, and see if they carry scalpels," Sam tells him, thinking of _all_ the things he might use in such a scene, his cock just getting harder and harder.

"Scalpels, Jesus," Ryan mutters, writing every suggestion as Sam mentions it. Forceps... he kind of thought those were like speculums, but apparently he's got a _lot_ to learn... Ryan shivers. Not for the first time, the thought crosses his mind that he is going completely off the deep end -- and it's all Sam's fault.

"Oh, and get one of those metal gag things - they'll know what you mean," Sam says, shifting the blanket the attendant brought him earlier so he can slide his hand up the inside of Ryan's thigh without anyone seeing.

"One of... _metal_?" Ryan asks, staring at his lover in horror. He jumps when Sam's hand suddenly appears oh my god _right fucking there_ , and takes a slow careful breath. Trying to calm himself down although it is rapidly becoming apparent that Sam is _trying_ to make him nervous.

"Is that a no?" Sam teases, fingers stroking over the bulge in Ryan's jeans.

"Um." It seems to suddenly be the most overused word in Ryan's strained vocabulary. The look he gives Sam is pure deer-in-headlights. But he can't help the way his cock surges beneath Sam's touch, seeking more.

"See... it doesn't sound like a no," Sam says, slowly drawing down Ryan's zipper. "And it doesn't feel like a no..." his fingers slipping inside to rub over that soft silky skin.

Ryan grinds his teeth together, trying to smother a whimper. He digs his fingernails into the upholstered armrests in an attempt to keep control, but god every cell in his body is suddenly completely focused on Sam's touch, the teasing way his fingers dip down and around Ryan's cock, not satisfying but deliberately tantalizing. "Sir," he whispers.

Sam grins, fingers stroking over the crown, over the metal ring right through it. "Yeah?"

Shutting his eyes, Ryan tips back against the head rest and simply lets himself feel. If Sam wants to tease him in public, then Sam can worry about them getting discovered. Ryan exhales slowly and subtly pushes against his lover's fingers, pleasure flowing through him.

"Good boy," Sam whispers, settling back, watching for anyone watching them as his fingers play over Ryan's skin, teasing his piercing, dragging nails over his rigid flesh.

God, Ryan loves it when Sam plays with his P.A. It lights him up - too much, sometimes, but that's kind of part of the fun - at the same time that it makes pain twinge through him. And like they are right now, in the semi-dark semi-quiet semi- _public_... it's just delicious how Sam is drawing it out, in a way they pretty much never do at home. He licks his lips and then presses them hard together, knowing he'll be begging any damn second.

Sam rubs his fingers over the crown, groaning softly as precome wets the pads, making it even easier to slide his fingers over Ryan's cock. Stroking, rubbing, scraping, always returning to tug on that ring, twist it gently, work it through that slightly stretched hole. Fucking Ryan's cock with it.

Ryan is spike-hard now, and barely holds back a moan. "Please," he begs his sir in a whisper. Because if Sam keeps this up, it's going to drive him fucking crazy. "Please, Sir, let me come." He searches his lover's eyes in the dimness.

Sam nods and tugs again. _Do it._

 _Fuck!_ Ryan sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and even then can't fully swallow the whimper. He jerks against Sam's hand, lust shocking through him in an instant, even more intense because of the way Sam is working the ring through his piercing.

Hot come drenches his fingers and Sam bites back a groan, his own neglected cock straining hard against his zipper. "Good boy," he murmurs again, handing over a couple of tissues, still on the lookout for anyone noticing what they're doing.

Ryan's a few seconds slow in taking the tissues, but then he mops himself up as well as he can. God. He wants to climb into Sam's lap, rub all over him and kiss him and drop to his knees and swallow his lover down and... "Fuck."

"You okay?" Sam whispers.

Biting his lip again, Ryan lets his hand drop down to stroke over the outside of Sam's thigh, feeling the warmth of his body through his jeans. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam murmurs, eyes sparkling. "I'm just hard as hell," he whispers, laying his hand over Ryan's and moving both to his cock. "But it can wait, unless you're _really_ wanting to do something about it."

Ryan's breath catches and he curls his fingers around the bulge in Sam's jeans. "You know I want to," he whispers back, just barely restraining himself from leaning in closer and licking Sam's neck. "Always."

Sam chuckles. Christ. He's so fucking hard and Ryan's fingers feel so fucking good. "What do you think the chances are our luck'll hold out?"

Pulling back for just a moment, Ryan sets his own jeans to rights. Then he twitches the blanket into place to conceal Sam's lap, and undoes his fly. "You wouldn't love it half as much if there weren't any risk," he points out, slipping his hand inside to close around hot flesh. Neither of them wants to get caught. But knowing there's a chance that they _might_... it's still a turn-on.

"True. _Fuck_ ", Sam whispers, leaning back, his eyes growing heavy-lidded with pure pleasure.

Ryan glances up, watching a flight attendant make her way down the aisle to a passenger who pressed his call light. He strokes his fingertips back and forth along the length of Sam's cock, teasing from root to tip, and again. Then he scratches his fingernail around the crown, lightly at first. But with the potential of more.

Groaning softly, Sam pushes into Ryan's hand, urging his lover on.

Damn it, this really should be a two-handed job; Ryan suspects that would be a lot more difficult to play off, though. He rubs his fingertip over the slit then pinches hard just beneath the head, quickly switching to fast strokes along Sam's length to smother the sharp sting with pleasure.

His breath quickening, Sam leans back, fingers gripping the one armrest as he concentrates on coming, when he does, as quietly as possible, his cock pulsing hotly over Ryan's fingers. Fuck.

Ryan's spent cock gives a last throb, and he moans softly. "You are so fucking hot," he murmurs, cleaning Sam up with a wad of tissues. Watching his lover's face in the dimness.

Sam just grins. "Tell me we have a Citadel car waiting," he says, eyes roving over Ryan's face.

"Absolutely," Ryan answers, intrigued by the wicked sparkle in Sam's eye. Some luxuries are just easy to get used to.

"Good. I'll show you fucking hot on the way home."  



End file.
